


Наложить, но не перемешивать

by Ryudomira



Series: Однострочникодрабблы за 30 минут [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Jim Moriarty-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryudomira/pseuds/Ryudomira
Summary: Радужки Майкрофта напитываются винным красным.





	Наложить, но не перемешивать

Радужки Майкрофта напитываются винным красным; из невыносимо скучного рта лезут волчьи клыки.

(Естественно Джиму не страшно, он видел тварей и похуже - в конце концов он каждый день смотрится в зеркало)

\- Это галлюцинации? - дрожащим от любопытства голосом спрашивает он, и в выражении глупо-нечеловеческого лица считывает ясное как божий день "нет".

*

Сутки на свободе, и Джим наконец-то узнаёт, что именно ему так снисходительно продемонстрировали - Майкрофт не только британское правительство, он ещё и альфа-оборотень, то есть по сути своей идеальная машина для убийства.

(Что вполне могло бы стать самой нелепой шуткой столетия, если бы только имело в себе хоть долю шутки)

И пусть Джим точно провалился в кроличью нору, он принимает вызов и адаптируется - само собой куда быстрее, чем это было бы _адекватным_.

Он легко справится с Британией, но мировой альянс альф ему пока не по зубам. Идея явить миру правду о Холмсах и им подобным, чтобы полюбоваться огнём межвидовой войны, откладывается на неопределённый срок - это тоже смешно, но сейчас ему нужна консультация профессионала.

*

\- Я Кейт Арджент, - свирепо и гордо говорит явно застрявшая в своей охищненной форме блондинка, что одновременно и похожа на Майкрофта, и совершенно другая (совершенно дикая, что восхитительно - в чём смысл иметь потенциал и не использовать его для того, чтобы хорошенько повеселиться?)

\- Привет-привет, милая Кейти! - тянет он.

(Джимова любовь к большим кошкам рискует выйти на _совершенно_ новый уровень)


End file.
